


Awkward Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, swissaus needs m o r e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vash has loved Roderich for so long, and finally works up the courage to tell him.-i love this ship so much honestly we need more in this damn fandom





	

I tapped on his shoulder, watching him turn around. I quickly averted my gaze. 

Stupid Austrian shit. I hate how he makes me feel this way, even to today. I hate how he makes me feel like a dumb little schoolgirl infatuated with some random boy. I hate how he sets off the butterflies in my stomach. And I hate him the most.

Well, I don't. But I'm not going to admit that to anyone.

I was awoken from my daydream when Roderich shook my shoulder.  
"Vash? Are you alright?" he asked me. He sounded concerned.  
"Um, what? Yes, I'm okay.". I paused for a moment, hesitating slightly.  
"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?".  
"...No. I mean, yes. Yes there is. Definitely.". My face flushed. This didn't help at all.  
"What seems to be the matter?".

I still remember this moment. I remember it clearer than well, any other really.

"Well, uhm... I, uh.." I stuttered. My face was practically a tomato. It was such an embarrassing moment but it changed my life. For the better, I think. 

Roderich stared at me, his expression one of obvious concern. I covered my face with my hand. Oh, how I hate myself. I embarrased myself in front of him.

"Go on.".

"Uh, I... I, uh... I... Fuck it. I love you.".

I said it. Awkwardly, very, very awkwardly, but I did it. I don't regret a thing. For the couple moments after that, two thoughts ran through my head: 'holy shit he hates me even more now doesn't he' and 'does he even like me back?'. I was quickly proven wrong. 

Roderich's eyes widened slightly, a small smile creeping onto his face. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Roderich murmured quietly into my ear. It filled me with an odd feeling, unlike any other I had felt before. It was indescribable. And I never thought I would be feeling that because of him. 

We stood there together for a while, his arms wrapped around me, face nuzzling the top of my head lightly. I glanced at him, his face, his lips. I've never met someone so stupidly beautiful in my life. 

"I love you too.".

And those were the words that changed my life.


End file.
